Conveying devices and methods for conveying goods, particularly goods in the form of a sheet, are known. Devices comprising conveyor means in the form of one or more rotating conveyor belts rotating around driven wheels, the goods in the form of a sheet being conveyed hanging from the lower side of the belts, are known. The goods are held or released with respect to the conveyor belt by means of magnetic holding means for conveying ferromagnetic goods, or by vacuum holding means for conveying ferromagnetic and/or non-ferromagnetic goods.
WO2010124767A1 discloses a conveying device for conveying goods, particularly goods in the form of a sheet, comprising conveyor means for conveying the goods and a holding unit for holding or releasing the goods with respect to the conveyor means, the holding unit comprising both vacuum holding means and magnetic holding means, the holding unit comprising a plurality of vacuum conduits that allows communicating the vacuum holding means with the conveyor means.